Battle Royale
by LimeQuartz
Summary: 1 secluded island, 23 students, an experiment, and murder. An average Junior High class is forced into a Battle Royale and cannot return home until there is a winner. All is struggling for the throne of survival and soon trust, becomes nothing but a word.


**Disclaimer - **I own nothing here for, Naruto and all of the characters evolved in it solemnly belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Also, I will not take ownership, this time, of the plot because it is clearly belongs to Koushun Takami, author of Battle Royale.

**A/N - **I dedicate this to all I love, though it might not be appreciated. This is also dedicated towards the Japanese film/movie/manga "Battle Royale." Parings are not final yet so feel free to vote for any you see fit. The "introduction" was written by Koushun Takami, I just reworded it to make this fiction more understandable. There are also not enough characters in "Naruto" so there will only be twenty-three students. If you want someone to be added to the list then tell me, but their age must be close to fifteen.

**

* * *

**

**Battle Royale  
**Chapter I

**

* * *

**

**As the game progresses, terror and panic challenge the students' fragile trust in each other. Some suspect everyone, blindly striking down those who cross their paths. Others form alliances dreaming of a peaceful solution with multiple survivors. Against a tapestry of violence, hope and fear, some students fall in love. Despite the game's brutality, the adolescent players maintain their school obsessions with crushes, petty grudges and their dreams. But as the game approaches its shocking final stages, even this semblance of normality disintegrates.**

* * *

**The Rules:**

• It lasts three days  
• Each player starts out with food, water and a random "weapon"  
• If more than one player survives, everyone dies  
• There is no escape

* * *

**Introduction: **He recalled when his pre-school teacher switched the television channel. Naruto was gazing at the screen, but as soon as he saw the man in a stiff suit addressing him, he realized it was only that boring show called "The News," the program they showed on every channel at various times.

The man was reading from his script. Naruto couldn't remember when exactly he said it but it was always the same and probably went something like this: "We have received a report from the Special Defense Forces and the government that the Program in Kagawa Prefecture ended yesterday at 3:12 p.m. It has been three years since the last Program was conducted here.

The subject class was Third Year E Class from Otogakure No. 6 Junior High School. The disclosed location was Shidakajima Island, four kilometers away from Otogakure. The winner emerged after 3 days, 7 hours, and 43 minutes. Furthermore, with the retrieval of the corpses and autopsies for all 38 students killed have been determined: 17 from gunshot wounds, 5 from blunt wounds, 9 from knife or blade wounds, 5 from blunt weapons, and 3 choked to death…"

An image of what appeared to be "the winner," a girl clad in a tattered sailor suit came on the screen. Pressed between two Special Defense Forces soldiers, she looked back at the camera, her face twitching. Under her long messy hair some dark red substance stuck on her right temple. Naruto could still clearly recall how her face was twitching occasionally from what appeared to be, strangely enough, a smile.

He realized now that this was the first time he had seen an insane person. But at the time he had no idea what was wrong with her. He only felt inexplicably afraid, as if he'd seen a ghost. "What is this, Ms.Anko?" asked the 5 year-old boy. Anko only shook her head and replied, "Oh it's nothing." Anko turned away from Naruto slightly and whispered, "Poor girl." That was the end of their conversation.

As Naruto grew older, this same local report, given at the rate of once every two years at any time without any warning, felt more and more ominous. The students had to kill each other competing for the throne of survival and it was impossible to oppose the Program. Naruto never panicked. Seriously, what were the chances his class would be chosen? Out of all of the third year Junior High classes and Junior High Schools what made him think his would get chosen? He never even won as much as a pencil. He was confident he'd never be forced into this…He never panicked, never cared… Until Now.

**

* * *

**

**Third Year Class B, Konohagakure** **Junior High School  
Student List**

**Males  
1.**Haku  
**2.**Uzumaki Naruto  
**3.**Rock Lee  
**4.**Nara Shikamaru  
**5.**Hyuuga Neji  
**6.**Akamichi Chouji  
**7.**Sai  
**8.**Sabaku Gaara  
**9.**Uchiha Sasuke  
**10.**Kinuta Dosu  
**11.**Aburame Shino  
**12.**Inuzuka Kiba  
**13.**Sabaku Kankuro  
**14.**Abumi Zaku  
**15.**Yoroi

**Females  
1.**Sasame  
**2.**Haruno Sakura  
**3.**Hyuuga Hinata  
**4.**Tenten  
**5.**Yamanaka Ino  
**6.**Tayuya  
**7.**Sabaku Temari  
**8.**Tsuchi Kin

**23 students: eight females and fifteen males. All is attending the field trip. **

* * *

An inaudible sigh escaped Uzumaki Naruto's lips as he gazed out at the scenery through the school bus's transparent glass window. He wiped the dusty glass with the sleeve of his shirt and reached at the hinges in a futile attempt to open the window. It did not open as he expected, causing the blonde to frown. He stared down at the aisle of seats which was filled with chattering students. Naruto glared at his watch, it read 4:45 P.M. They have been on this automobile for 5 days. Five. Weary. Horrid. Days.

"What kind of demented school trip takes five days? And why won't these damn latches open the window!" though Naruto, perplexed. The prankster carelessly kicked the seat in front of him in frustration. The scholar in that particular seat turned around and Naruto soon found himself staring into Uchiha Sasuke's, rigorous, harsh, cold onyx eyes. A deep scar traveled from Sasuke's forehead and continued above his left brow and stopped when it reached the side of his head. Naruto always wanted to ask him where he got such a nasty wound but Sasuke would always drive him insanely frustrated before he could ask.

Sasuke, the new transfer, sneered rudely at the class clown, his eyes filled with disgust. He noted how the other boy was slouching in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. _"Idiot."_ thought Sasuke. "What do you want, Uzumaki?" he snapped, impatiently.

Naruto tilted his head, confused. "What ever are you talking about?" the other asked, receiving a death glare from Yamanaka Ino who was in the seat behind himself along with Haruno Sakura.

"Don't question Sasuke, loser! I saw you kick his seat in pure jealousy!" accused Ino, as she pointed a threatening finger in the boy's face.

Naruto smiled, deviously. "Proveeeee it." he said, in a ridicule sing-song tone. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance and descended back on his seat, ignoring Naruto's childish behaviour. Ino gave the 15-year old boy one last gloomy stare of disbelief before mimicking Sasuke's movement.

_"Heh, cowards. They knew they couldn't outwit me."_ Naruto mental mused, victoriously. It was then, when the school bus headed towards a dark tunnel was when Naruto realized his question was still not answered. "Hey! Driver! How come the window won't open! Hey, drive -" Naruto was silenced when he felt a piercing pain inflicted on his head. He gazed up to see Haruno, Sakura's beautiful seductive smile and entrancing forest green eyes. Her short pink hair framed her face perfectly as she stared down at him.

"Naruto, please keep it down." she whispered softly. Naruto blushed secretly at his scholar's acknowledgement. Haruno, Sakura along with her best friend, Yamanaka, Ino were the two most beautiful and popular girls in the entire school. Naruto was still bewildered Sakura even bothered to remember his name. "Ahahaha, sorry Sakura..." he responded lamely. Sakura laughed lightly, smiled, and whispered a soft "thank you" before sitting back down. Suddenly, the sound of taunting laughter filled the bus.

A horribly sung song with a recognizable melody soon aroused and echoed in the moving machinery. "Naruto and Sakura sitting in a… uh… what was it again?" asked Chouji, curiously as pulled out a chip from his plastic bag, which had a huge label that read 'barbeque.' The chips in the container which settled on his lap rattled when the bus's wheel met an out of place concert rock on the road.

Shikamaru who was taking a nap, cracked open one eye to stare at his best friend, gave a lazy yawn, and sighed. He then replied, "Tree, Chouji, tree."

Chouji grinned and slapped his forehead, dumbfounded. "Oh yeah! How could I forget? Thanks Shikamaru!" He engulfed the chip and began to croon the serenade once again but was silenced by Sakura who was apparently trying to sleep.

Naruto stared out at the window. His thoughts were interrupted when someone took the seat beside him. It was Rock Lee. "Hi Naruto!" said Lee, with a thumbs up. Naruto grinned and gave the excited boy a thumb up in return. Lee was one of Naruto's most trusted friends. They have been in the same orphanage for as long as he could remember. Lee's parents died in a car crash while Naruto's mother abandoned him and his father committed suicide by hanging himself. Lee was the only one who knew Naruto played the guitar and secretly listened to rock music. Why is that so secretive? It's because rock music was banned by the dictator of Japan.

Lee nodded and scanned the area to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. When he was sure no one was a threat he whispered to Naruto, "Do you like Sakura?" Naruto stared at the boy, wide-eyed. "Er…No…"

Lee smiled and whispered in a low voice, "Since your one of my trusted friends, Naruto I'll tell you this but, you must tell no one!" The other boy nodded, understandingly. "Okay… I like Sakura." Lee confessed. Naruto's smile broadened and he retorted, "I'm happy for you Lee. Don't ever give up on her." Lee flashed a smile of his own and responded, "Yes, I won't. I will protect her until I die!" Naruto nodded and returned his gaze to the transparent glass again until, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Umm… Naruto. What was that rock song you said you liked? Born to-" Naruto grinned and replied, "Born to run by Bruce Springsteen." Lee scratched his head, confusedly. "When we get back from this field trip could you show it to me?" asked Lee. "Yeah, I have it on my computer back in Konoha High. I still have to clean my dorm… damn." muttered Naruto, when he realized this. Lee laughed.

Ten minutes after insane loudness, laughter and strange occurrences. Bizarre silence and tranquility inhabited. The sun was no where in sight and Naruto felt his eyelids become heavier with each blink. He drowsily stared about the bus and noticed everyone was peacefully asleep. Kakashi was in dozing with his orange, tainted book on his lap, Hinata was sprawled on the ground in a deep slumber, and Kiba was on the ground also in a deep trance.

The rest were all in their seats and not visible to Naruto's current location but he knew they too, were asleep. Snores and mumbling escaped the student's lips in their naps and the joker, shivered when he heard a loud noise, as if someone was banging or scratching a window. Naruto stared ahead at the source. The comedian's eye sight slowly adjusted and focused on the shadow in front. Naruto recognized the student. Spiky hair, a black-shirt, a dark pair of jeans, and a scar, it was his arch rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

He was attempting to open the window, or in this case break it but after a few seconds his eyes eventually gave in, closed, and he fell to the ground like the other two. Naruto gasped and with immense effort he tried to sit up. He pushed himself off the seat and fell to the ground helplessly. He crawled towards the driver who didn't seem to notice anything that was currently occurring. The bus halted when Naruto was less than a meter away from the man.

The driver turned around and faced Naruto, watching as his blue eyes filled with fear. He was wearing a gas mask. _"So that's why… why he isn't affected"_ the practical joker thought, in fear. The defiant teenager tried to arise once more but a sharp blow to his head made him fall. He was engulfed into total darkness. He was unconscious. The driver placed the baseball bat on a near-by seat and resumed driving when he was sure everyone was no longer awake.

When the bus arrived at the other side of the tunnel the engine was shut down. A local sign was visible. The words: "Military premises. No trespassing" was engraved on it. The driver waited and soon enough, military guards began to board the bus. One by one the sleeping students were evacuated onto a ship that would separate them from civilization. After everyone departed the driver placed his key in the slot, twisted it and countinued his way back the route he came. He sighed, ashamed at his devastating role, and glanced out at the window, watching as the ship transported the scholars and their mentor far away.

Behind the gas mask, the driver's green eyes held sympathy. One thought ran through his mind: Out of all of these fifteen year old children… only one shall survive.

**23 students remaining**

* * *

Naruto groaned in pain and held his head. He brushed his eyes with his sleeve vigorously as he tried to adjust to the dim light above him. He glanced around and sighed in relief when he saw everyone awakening. They were in an unfamiliar classroom but everyone was safe, and that's what really mattered, right? Naruto then felt something constricting his throat. For the first time in his life he panicked. He panicked while his heart beat began to increase, and his breathing started to hitch uncontrollably.

His hands shakily made their way toward his neck and he felt something cold like a metal collar. Naruto turned around to the desk behind him to see Kiba who had just awoken. The dog lover had a distant expression plastered on his face and a frown similar to someone who was possessed. The frown was lifeless and it had no emotion to it which made chills run down the blonde's spine.

Naruto's gaze automatically transferred from Kiba's frown to his neck. There was a metal collar around Kiba's neck and everyone else's, even his own. It looked complex and impossible to dismantle. In other word it was permanent. Naruto didn't care... since when did he ever play by the rules? He attempted to pry the device off when a voice faltered, disrupting the silent chattering among the students.

"It wouldn't be wise to pull that off, yeah. It will explode and so will your head... Heh, art is a bang, yeah?" said the man, in an oddly calm, casual voice. Naruto gulped down his saliva nervously and promptly stopped his actions. "Hehe… yeah art is a bang" he responded. His classmates soon settled down and the whispering disengaged.

The man smirked, amused for a slight second. "You got that right, yeah, now shut-up, yeah." muttered the blond-haired man. Naruto bit his bottom lip to keep himself from saying something he would regret afterwards, stood up straight in his seat, and fretfully shifted. The other pupils were also confused and worried except for some other individuals such as Sabaku, Gaara who held a plain expression.

Sasuke, who was leaning his chair back, calmly continued to chew a stick of gum with his legs crossed on the desk with out a care. He was obviously not worried about what was to come neither. It was as if he was already aware of what was about to occur and a ghost of a smirk adorned his lips.

_"Hmm... there are only twenty-three students this year. That's half of the usual amount, yeah..."_ he thought, as he tardily scanned the classroom and the young, terrified, faces. He sighed, and cursed under his breath. "Now, yeah. You're probably wondering why you're here, yeah?" asked the man as he grabbed a piece of chalk and began writing his name on the black board, sloppily. There was a bunch of clattering until the man threw the white chalk at Shikamaru in anger. "Shut-up already, yeah? The name's Deidara, nice to meet you all, yeah." said Deidara, with a mocking smirk.

The teasing grin provoked Neji and he soon found himself challenging the straight-forwarded older man. "I want answers. Why are we here?" demanded the infamous Hyuuga.

Deidara still held the smirk as he answered, "You're here because your lucky class has been chosen by the dictator of Japan, or should I say the dictator of Japan's computer to be exact, for this year's experiment, experiment number 68 to be exact again, yeah."

There was more whispering. Deidara took a deep breath and retrained himself from strangling a nearby student as he continued, "You will all be participating in this year's Battle Royale. Be happy, yeah. This event only comes once in two years, I think... and out of all of the classes in Japan, out of all of the schools in Japan, your third year Junior High School class was chosen, yeah."

The whispering turned louder.

A sinister grin slowly formed on Deidara's lips. "I warned you little runts to shut your traps, yeah. Hey, I need ya to come in here, and bring in the dead guy, yeah!" Deidara shouted, at the direction of the closed door. Soon enough the rusty, dented door opened and a man with auburn hair entered the room with a cart. There was a bulky, unattractive olive coloured bag on top of the cart and Sakura was could've sworn the zipper was bloody.

The cart's wheels stopped twitching and the man in the dark jacket spoke. "Stop ordering people around, Deidara." muttered Sasori, in an unmotivated tone.

Deidara sent the man a glare. "Shut-up, yeah! When we get out of here I'm reporting you to leader, yeah! I'll make sure you get fired and turn into a home-less old man, yeah!" said Deidara, enraged.

Sasori sighed and simply replied, "Whatever."

The two men abruptly turned there attention back to the horrified class. "I'm Sasori. It's a pleasure to meet you all." said the agent impassively. The percentage of the class responded, 'Nice to meet you too', while the others sealed their lips and said nothing.

The proctor nodded in acknowledgement at the interns before him. "Alright, I'll tell you why you're here." exclaimed the sadist, breaking the awkward silence.

Every nodded, but no one spoke.

"The dictator has decided it was time to conduct this experiment since two years has passed since this event was held. Each year the class is chosen randomly by a computer so don't think we despise you or anything."

Deidara snickered. "Don't think we despise you or anything." he mimicked Sasori, in an annoying tone. His partner gave an exhausted sigh and continued after being rudely interrupted.

"This country is in a state of chaos. Violence is being caused by rebellious teenagers in schools and it is now completely out of control. Parents fear their own children, teachers have no say, adults are being robbed by teenagers, it is all wrong, everything is all wrong. The government declared a new law. A new solution called 'Battle Royale.' Every year a school class picked at random will be cast away on an abandoned island to fight it out amongst themselves. It lasts three days, everyone gets food, water and a weapon, and only one student may survive in the end. The winner's time shall be recorded for military purposes."

Everyone gasped. Tears formed in the corner of Hinata's eyes but she held them back. She stared grimly at Naruto's back and stifled a heart-wrenching sob. _"You might never know my feelings for you, Naruto"_ she thought, as she clutched her sweater in pain.

A chair was pushed back, and a novice stood. "Y-you can't do this to us!" screamed Tenten. Deidara pulled out a shot gun. It was a Beretta M92F Pistol to be specific. He directed the barrel at Tenten's leg. His index finger rested on the trigger.

"Sit down." commanded Deidara, in an even voice.

Tenten narrowed her eyes furiously, and banged on the desk with her hands, which, were formed into fists. From Naruto's view he could easily tell, she was scared, and shaking, she was only putting up a brave front. "No," she said arrogantly.

"See, yeah. That's the problem with kids these days, yeah. They have no respect what-so-ever and they never obey there elders, yeah," Deidara smirked. "You're about to witness first hand, little girl, what happens when you refuse to sit when you're told, yeah." A loud noise echoed in the classroom. The trigger was pulled. Naruto's gaze followed the bullet and as if in slow motion the bullet flung in the air for what felt like minutes. It sliced the cool air and entered Tenten's leg. Blood began squirting out.

Tenten fell backwards but before her back could come into contact, with the cold tiled floor she was caught by Neji who was sitting in the seat behind her. "N-Neji?" she croaked. She spat out blood and held her leg in agony. She could now see her warm blood seeping through her fingers. The Hyuuga placed her onto the tiled ground slowly and glared at Deidara with intense hatred. He snarled and spat, "Why did you do that, bastard?"

Deidara grinned. "No, need to be jealous, yeah," He pointed the gun at Neji. "If you wanted me to shoot ya too, you shoulda just asked, yeah." said Deidara. Neji stood his ground in front of Tenten, who was weakly muttering his name, and pulling the back of his pant-leg in protest. His arms spread out challengingly, and he stared at the man straight in the eye.

"Shoot me, I dare you." he muttered.

Naruto frowned at the scene before him and restrained from interfering. This is Neji's battle he convinced himself. Deidara's grin widened. "You got guts, I'll tell you that much, yeah." The trigger was about to be pulled again but a new voice emerged, interrupting Deidara's harmful intentions.

"Stop." The genius stood and everyone's gaze directed towards Shikamaru. "If you shoot Neji and he dies, wouldn't there be less participants, therefore altering the results? Also, it isn't fair that Tenten is wounded. She has a disadvantage. She should be treated immediately and the game should be post-pone until she is fully recovered." explained Shikamaru, coolly.

Naruto grinned and thought inwardly_, "Good job, Shikamaru! If the event is post-pone we'll have more time to think of a way to escape!" _

Deidara laughed, at Shikamaru's objection and put the gun away to Shikamaru's relief. "You're pretty clever, yeah. Using the game against me is keen, yeah. But about Tenten… instead of wasting time treating her… we should just simply kill her, yeah?" asked Deidara.

Shikamaru froze.

"I-I was just kidding! Never-mind, forget I ever said anything." stuttered Shikamaru causing Deidara to grin. "Alright, I'll let you little brats off easy this time, yeah. Get back to your seats, yeah." Deidara muttered. Shikamaru sat down in his seat and watched as Neji aided Tenten back to her seat. Blood dripped from her wound, turning her formerly white socks red as the liquid itself. Tenten thanked Neji and winced when her leg hit the desk's metal leg. Neji sent an obtrusive glare towards Deidara, whispered an apology to Tenten, and returned to his designated chair.

Sasori glanced at his watch. "Alright, we wasted enough time thanks to this little mishap. Yes, it is shocking that we are forcing you to do this but this is necessary. Your parents have been notified and the ones who defied us were unfortunately shot and killed."

Silence hung in the air. Tenten said nothing, she had learned her lesson.

Sasori continued, "If you refuse to do this we will detonate the collars around your necks and you shall die. This experiment will be in progress for three days. The collars will automatically explode and kill the entire class if not a minimum of one person is killed each day, if there is no winner in three days, and if there is more than one survivor in the end. The collars are shockproof and water proof and if you try to pull it off it'll explode. The island is divided into zones. It is secluded and is about 10 kilometers around the entire island. There will be 'forbidden zones' during this entire game and anyone caught in them at the specified time will be blown up by the collars around your neck."

A disturbing, hoarse, cough was heard from the back of the dim classroom.

"I will be announcing the students who were murdered every 6 hours, four announcements each day in total, and the new forbidden zones. Now, any questions?" asked Sasori, as he scanned the classroom.

Rock Lee nervously raised his hand. The apathetic man nodded in acknowledgement.

"I do not mean to offend you, but what is in the bag?" asked Lee as he curiously pointed at the bag on the luminous cart, from his seat.

"Yes, I almost forgot." said Sasori, as he approached the cart in a moderate pace. Before Sasori could even touch the zipper he was pushed out of the way by an eager Deidara.

"Let me show them, yeah!" said Deidara. His partner rolled his eyes and gestured for him to get it over with. Deidara smirked and pulled the zipper down revealing the body of Hatake, Kakashi. He was bloody… he was dead.

The students in the front row struggled to see the source of the disgusting odor. When they saw what was in the bag, some screamed, some cried, and the majourity vomited. Deidara pulled out his gun and pointed it down in the bag. He shot the already lifeless teacher's head, sending blood flailing uncontrollably every where. Crimson covered the walls, windows, doors, floor, and shocked faces.

"Heh, see, yeah? Your teacher refused to co-operate so we had to kill him, yeah." said Deidara, with a malicious grin.

The front row panicked at the contact of their teacher's blood but remained seated. They soon calmed down and resumed to stare ahead and waited for instructions. Their fate was in the hands of this ruthless maniac, it was best to obey. Naruto on the other hand cursed inwardly and looked away. He never truly had a powerful grudge against anyone but right now two people were on his list. Judging from the circumstances even a mere child knew it would be best to remain silent. And he was still a child… So that's what he did.

"Any more questions?" repeated Sasori, monotonously.

Ino raised her hand with caution. "W-Where exactly are we?" she asked.

Sasori smirked, "We are on a secluded island, and no one can save you. Konohagakure is approximately 4 kilometers over seas, if not farther. If you even think about swimming there in a desperate attempt to escape you will be killed by one of the four ships surrounding and scouting this island. But I doubt you'd even get that far because the collar around your necks will monitor you, telling us your exact location and it verifies if you are dead or alive." said Sasori.

Haruno Sakura's hand shyly rose. Sasori nodded at her and awaited the question patiently. "Umm... are we allowed to use items we have in possession? For example the school bag I had brought for the school trip... can I use the bag and the items in it?"

Sasori nodded.

"Yes, you can use any items you have with you. If you have a pen you have brought for the trip then you may use it. Let give you a little advice... don't use your cell phones. Try to contact your family, friends, or lovers for help and you'll face the consequences." he said. Everyone automatically went for their cell phones and switched the power off.

Temari's hand flailed in the air when she was done with her phone. Deidara grunted impatiently but nodded. "So what exactly do we get when we win, huh? A trip home, that's it?"

Deidara smirked. "Nope. You get an autograph from the dictator himself and a certificate for being the sole survivor, yeah. You also get to return home on a boat, home to your family and friends, yeah. Now don't tell me that's not worth risking your life for, yeah." Deidara elaborated.

Temari sent the instructor a cold glare but he didn't seem to notice.

"Now then, you will each leave one at a time. One minute separated from each other. You will also receive a bag that contains a bottle of water, bread, a compass, a map of this island, a pencil, a watch and a weapon. Your weapons will not be the same and remember that some of your weapons could be useful while other useless. It just depends on your luck. When does this game begin? As soon as you leave the school you are no longer under protection. This structure shall be a forbidden zone through out the entire time this experiment is in progress and you have 20 minutes to leave this area before it becomes forbidden." muttered Sasori.

"Great, yeah. They partially understand, yeah. Now, we just gotta make sure you runts get our point, yeah. Reach into your desks and pull out a sheet of lined paper and the pencil already supplied, yeah." demanded Deidara.

Everyone complied and took out the stationary as well as the sheet of paper.

"Good, yeah. Now, to memorize this I want you to write the following down, yeah. 'We will kill each other.' Write it three times"

Everyone obliged. Naruto could hear the lead of the pencils scratching paper. He could hear the scribbling, the shifting, and the cold sweat from various students meeting the ground. Deidara continued, "Okay, yeah. 'If I don't kill, I will be killed.' Write that three times too, yeah."

After a few more minutes of utter silence, the sound of pencils being placed back onto the splintered, wooden, desks reached everyone's ears. Sasori nodded at Deidara, signaling him to get the supplies for the class's departure ready.

"Now, listen for your names," muttered Sasori, as he pulled out a rather short list from his jacket pocket. "Aburame, Shino." The inscrutable scholar made his way to the front of the class without a protest. He seemed calm as always as he took the bulky bag Deidara handed him. He left the room immediately without even sparing a glance back at the terrified students. His footsteps became distant and soon disappeared altogether.

"Sabaku Gaara," The silent student made his way to the front rather quickly, as if he was excited for blood-shed. As he passed his sibling's desks they secretly shivered in fear. When the outer door, which would lead them out to the battle field, was opened and then closed, everyone was sure they could hear faint gun-shots and horrible cries and pleas for help.

Sasori cleared his throat to get their attention. "Rock Lee," The student dressed in a green spandex suit, clad in blue sandals immediately ran to the front. He stumbled a little, startled due to the weight of the bag but he countinued running. There was a faint "thump" somewhere in the hallway as if he tripped and fell, but he endured it because soon the footsteps progressed. The sound of the door creaking open and smashing closed was heard.

The list continued on and soon Hinata was called. She made her way slowly up to the front and pretended to trip near Uzumaki Naruto's desk. Hinata smiled inwardly. She was glad Naruto would know her true feelings for him. Her only regret was not telling him sooner, but telling him when they are about to part and lose their lives. She was also disappointed she would not be able to witness his reaction to this confession.

The blonde gasped and went to aid her but Deidara pointed the gun at him, directing the point back at his seat, warning him to sit down. Hinata whispered a soft thank you to Naruto and stood up. She dusted herself and made her way to the front. She received a bag from Deidara and then she left.

Naruto's hands balled into fists and they shook in anger. He then realized... no one would really kill each other right? Naruto smiled, they'd find a way through this. There is no way anyone would participate in this crap, even to survive right? His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a piece of paper on the ground.

"Hinata…" he whispered. He reached his foot out and placed in on top of the note, carefully so Deidara and Sasori wouldn't notice. He slid it closer to his desk and then swiped it off form the ground in a quick, bold movement and smirked. _"The great prankster does it again!"_ he pondered with a grin. He hastily opened the crumbled note and read its contents. The note was wet, from Hinata's tears. When he finished reading the note Naruto felt like punching himself until he was dead.

The note read the following: Uzumaki Naruto, I love you.

Naruto's lip quivered. He never knew she felt this way about him. He shoved the note into his pocket and he stared dead ahead. _"Hinata, I'll make it up to you, it's a promise of a lifetime!"_ he thought. He then stared at the bloodied bag which contained his former teacher who was now deceased_. "And Kakashi… I'll avenge your death. I'll put an end to this crap, I'll throw the dictator off his throne and I'll avenge everyone who suffered this. All of those classes which also had to do this twisted thing, I'll avenge them all!"_ thought Naruto as a tear made its way down his face.

He swiftly brushed it aside and smirked. "Bring it on, Ass-holes." he whispered.

**23 students remaining**

* * *

**A/N - **The pairings aren't exactly decided yet so feel free to vote for any pairing you see fit. They must be in the list of participants though. Ermm... please review, it makes me update faster! Sasori is a real person and they are not ninjas. Again, there will only be twenty-three students since "Naruto" does not have enough characters. If you know anyone with an age close to 15 tell me and I'll add them. Lol, no, it cannot be you! xD **No one died in this chapter.** Thanks for reading. 

LimeQuartz.


End file.
